Legend of Kingdoms
by LoVe134
Summary: Korra is the princess of Republic Kingdom and when Mako and Bolin the princes of the Earth and Fire kingdom come to help fight off the evil dictator Amon that is trying to take over her kingdom, Korra's not too happy with that...Makorra and Bosami


**Korra POV**

"But Tenzin I can take care of myself!" I huffed.

"I am very aware of that Princess Korra" Tenzin replied.

"You're the royal adviser now go advise my parents to not give me extra guards!" I said.

"Korra, I suggested to your parents to get you these guards" Tenzin stated calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Princess Korra this is a serious matter, even though I know very well you can take care of yourself, this isn't some kidnapping by an inexperienced man, this is much worse. A powerful dictator is trying to get into the kingdom" Tenzin said.

"Fine, I'll have the stupid guards" I said through my teeth.

Tenzin gave a small smile.

"I'm going to the gym to practice my karate" I said turning around.

"Not just yet..." Tenzin started.

I sighed and turned back around.

"You have to meet your 2 new guards" he finished.

I groaned.

"Princess Korra, you are a princess. You have to do things that you don't want to do and you should know that by now. After all you are 17 years old" Tenzin said.

"Alright, alright. Let's go" I said.

"First you have to get ready" Tenzin said.

"What's wrong with the dress I have on now?" I asked.

A very puffy and sparkly blue dress.

"Nothing, Pema has impeccable taste as usual-"

I rolled my eyes.

Of course he would say that, Pema is his wife I mean he's not wrong but he would say that.

"But we need something more of their tribe" he stated.

"Fine. where is Pema?" I asked.

"In your bedroom with your outfit ready" he said.

"Alright I'll go" I said.

A heard someone following me.

Of course it was a guard.

I never had an privacy.

And what was even worse was that my room was down the hall.

"Pema? Tenzin said to come in here to my 'tribal' outfit" I said.

"Here it is! Now go put it on!" she said happily.

...

I sat down on a table and waited for the new guards to come in.

A lot came into the room but the ones I noticed first were the two in the front.

They were wearing many badges and had different colored suits.

I stood and smiled.

What?

I might seem rude at times but that didn't mean I didn't know how to act like a princess.

"Hello Princess Korra" the one in the red suit said.

"Hello..." I started.

"Mako, prince Mako and this is my brother prince Bolin" he stated.

"Nice to meet you both" I said.

"I hope you have come here with safe voyage or whatever-"

"Korra"

"And I am happy you are keeping our kingdom, and me-even though I can take care of myself-safe" I said.

Tenzin sighed.

"If you can take acre of yourself then why do you need us?" Bolin asked.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Princess Korra" Tenzin warned.

"Sorry, anyways I'm gonna go get changed" I said forgetting about my princess manners.

All this is happening because of this Amon dictator man.

Were all our guards not good enough to handle him?

What was so good about the Fire and Earth kingdom guards?

"I'm guessing you don't like us being here right?" Bolin asked.

I had completely forgotten they were there.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because of how you were mumbling things" he said.

I stopped and turned to face them.

"Okay I guess I really don't like this and I don't understand why _our _guards can't handle this" I said.

"Because your guards aren't good enough" Mako stated.

I dropped my jaw.

"Are you saying we can't protect our kingdom?' I asked in disbelief.

"Look I'm saying your guards aren't good enough, we've had to help fight off this Amon dictator in other kingdoms and he is really tough" Mako stated.

He states a lot of things.

"Whatever" I said and grumpily walked to my room the rest of the way.

...

There was a knock at my door.

"Princess Korra, Asami Sato is here to see you" one of _my _guards said.

Yeah I was being a baby but I just feel strongly about this.

"Send her in please" I said.

The door opened.

"Korra, what's up with the extra guards, not that I'm complaining, a lot of them are cute. Like this one guy in a green sit that matched his eyes, I was hoping to see him again but I haven't so far-"

She stopped when she saw who I was with.

It the the exact green eyes guy she was talking about and his awful brother.

"Oh hey there" she said turning as red as her dress.

"Hi" Bolin said enthusiastically.

"So what's going on?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"Well apparently there is someone trying to take over the kingdom" I said.

"Korra!" Mako yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"That is HIGHLY classified" Mako said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No worries, she is a close friend of us royals" I said.

"Still, she doesn't need to know" Mako argued.

"Too late now" I said.

I could not wait until we take down this Amon guy down so they can go back, but maybe _just maybe _Bolin can stay.

He hasn't gotten on my nerves yet.

* * *

**So let me explain.**

**Korra-Princess of Republic Kingdom**

**Bolin-Prince of Fire and Earth Kingdom**

**Mako-Also the Prince of Fire and Earth Kingdom (they are brothers)**

**Asami-One of the richest families and Korra's best friend in Republic Kingdom**

**Amon-Evil dictator**

**Yup, yup. Please review, ya I know first chapters not that interesting...but review anyways.**


End file.
